Ce monde formidable
by Lupiot
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de drabbles, ou mini-fics, qui explorent d'infimes instants de la vie imaginaires de nos héros du monde de Harry Potter. Pour le plaisir des lecteurs nostalgiques pour qui la magie opère toujours.
1. Dimanche après midi, DM&LM&NM

Hello good fellows !

**Résumé :** So. Ceci est un recueil de drabbles, ou mini-fics, qui explorent d'infimes instants de la vie imaginaires de nos héros du monde de Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas de sous - Harry Potter est un petit garçon formidable né de l'esprit fécond de J. K. Rowling.

**Mon intention :** Je sais que le fandom HP est en perte de vitesse - assez logiquement - depuis la publication du tome 7, et je sais aussi que les recueils, sur ffnet, sont assez mal notés niveau reviews, donc ceci est uniquement pour le bon plaisir de lecteurs nostalgiques pour qui la magie opère toujours - et je _sais_ que nous sommes encore nombreux.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent via Petit ou Little Craven (ou même Photo Souvenir """-.-), Petit et Craven sont en cours d'écriture, j'avance à un rythme...lamentable (faute de meilleur qualificatif), mais j'avance, c'est affirmatif (quant à Photo Souvenir je ne vais pas vous mentir, cette fic est dans un profond coma).

En espérant que ces petites histoires vous plairont :) J'en ai plus de 80 sous la manche, donc vous aurez de mes nouvelles pendant un moment.

* * *

**Ce 1er drabble :**

**Personnages :** La famille Malfoy  
**Cadre : **Enfance de Draco.

* * *

**Dimanche après-midi**

C'était l'un de ces jours où les enfants ennuient leurs parents. Un dimanche après-midi pluvieux.

La pluie ne retenait pas davantage le jeune Draco Malfoy à l'intérieur que ne l'auraient fait la neige, la grêle, la tempête ou la canicule car, n'est-ce pas, Draco Malfoy, du haut de ses six ans, pouvait conquérir le monde, tant qu'au retour de sa glorieuse campagne l'attendait une serviette chaude et un chocolat chaud – ou une serviette fraîche et une limonade glacée, par temps de canicule. Ce qui retenait à l'intérieur le petit blond propret et bien habillé, c'était l'interdiction parentale conjointe de poser le moindre orteil dans la mare de gadoue du jardin de 25 yards qui entourait leur manoir de Cornouailles.

Mr. Malfoy lisait la gazette avec moultes appréciations silencieuses. Parfois il reniflait d'un air de dire « peuh », parfois ses lèvres s'étiraient en sourire en coin comme s'il riait à quelque plaisanterie très privée qui s'étalerait de façon très improbable dans le journal, et parfois aussi il levait les yeux sur son fils ou sur son épouse, léchait son pouce, tournait une page et se replongeait dans sa lecture. Draco trouvait ce spectacle d'un ennui léthal.

Mrs. Malfoy écrivait une lettre à sa soeur Bellatrix, et dessinait une fleur à la fin de chaque paragraphe. Après avoir demandé dix-sept fois s'il pouvait dessiner quelque chose lui aussi, Draco décida que cette lettre était d'un ennui carrément délétère.

Il commença par sauter dans le salon sur les carrés argentés du tapis, sans toucher les poils verts qui représentaient la savane où se terraient de tas de bêtes affreuses, puis quand son père lui eu ordonné quatre fois d'arrêter de sauter ou bien d'aller sauter ailleurs, Draco se mit à ramper sur le même tapis, se faufilant entre les herbes hautes de la même savane imaginaire tel un silencieux et malicieux serpent.

-Draco je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu frottes tes vêtements propres par terre ?  
-Je suis un serpent vénéneux.  
-Venimeux, corrigea Lucius.  
-Arrête d'abîmer ton blazer, tu seras gentil, conclut Narcissa.

Draco se redressa en râlant en pensant « pouce » (parce que normalement un serpent n'a pas le droit de marcher sur ses jambes, attendu qu'il n'a pas de jambes), passa son blazer par-dessus ses épaules et le roula en boule sous le sofa. Il n'aimait pas les habits du dimanche. Il rampa par terre pendant vingt minutes, puis se lassa et entreprit de se jeter sur le sofa avec le plus d'élan possible, se qui créa aussitôt un tollé général dans l'assistance, qui semblait très attachée à l'intégrité du sofa. Très contrarié, le garçon tapa deux fois des pieds, puis disparut vingt secondes de la pièce (parce qu'il craignait que son père ne se fâche pour l'avoir vu taper des pieds comme un malpoli), et reparut sourcils froncés et arborant une moue boudeuse.

-Je veux de la peinture, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il finalement avec un sourire angélique.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on demande quelque chose Draco, sourit Mr. Malfoy en tournant une page de son journal.

Mrs. Malfoy se contenta de soupirer à l'idée de sortir la peinture.

-Je peux – pourrais-je avoir de la peinture, s'il te plaît maman ?

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers son mari qui les garda ostensiblement baissés sur son journal, soupira très profondément, puis déplia les jambes et se leva. Draco bondit de joie.

Sa mère sortit les tubes de gouaches, étala du papier sur toute l'étendue de la table de la cuisine, retira de la portée de son fils tous les objets fragiles, précieux ou dangereux dans un périmètre de quatre mètres, remplit deux petits bols d'eau, et revêtit Draco de deux blouses imperméables, retroussant ses manches avec soin. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle examina la scène, estima d'un haussement d'épaule qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, et s'en retourna à sa littérature épistolaire.

Draco Malfoy signa trois grandes œuvres à la gouache avant d'estimer qu'il avait suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui – et puis le tube de gouache rouge était tout ratatiné tout vidé. Ses trois toiles sécheraient peut-être en moins de... un jour ou deux, estima-t-il en enfonçant son index dans l'épaisse couche de peinture qui recouvrait l'une d'elle. Il se dit que, puisqu'il ne pleuvait plus, il valait mieux ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer un peu de vent, afin que la peinture sèche plus rapidement.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se passa quelque chose de terrible.

Au-dehors, il y avait la grande aventure de la gadoue, extraordinairement attirante. En plus, il y avait un petit escargot sur le bord de la porte. Draco, de ses doigts bleus et jaunes, le saisit délicatement par sa coquille et s'amusa à lui faire rétracter ses drôles d'antennes. Puis, il le reposa sur un long brin d'herbe et, sans même enfiler des bottes, il sauta dans la terre détrempée, et s'enfuit dans le jardin.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir fait passer un micro bon moment =)  
Lupiot


	2. Repas de famille, DM&Famille

Merci à Lady Arlequin & Lola pour vos messages, et merci à Picadilly, Granivol et Dame Licorne (je viens de remercier une Licorne =D) pour vos reviews signées.

* * *

**Ce 2e drabble :**

**Les personnages** : encore la famille Malfoy (arborescence étendue, cette fois)

**Cadre** : toujours l'enfance de Draco, pour continuer dans la même veine :)

**Note** : J'aime bien les histoires ayant pour centre l'univers enfantin. Les prochains drabbles seront sur les Dursley.

* * *

**Repas de famille**

-Mets tes mains sur la table, et puis ne bois pas tant ! chuchota frénétiquement Narcissa à son fils endimanché qui se noyait dans le Bourgogne de son père. Il est insupportable, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même, exaspérée.

Draco se noyait dans le Bourgogne car il avait trouvé là un sympathique divertissement à ce déjeuner familial qui semblait vouloir durer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le goût du vin, ce bizarre mélange entre alcool à désinfecter, liqueur de raisin et jus de chaussette, lui faisait froncer le nez et plisser les yeux à chaque gorgée, mais il s'obstinait, buté comme une mule. Si sa mère avait cessé de lui interdire de boire, il aurait cessé de boire, mais elle continuait à lui chuchoter de stridentes menaces dans l'oreille et Draco continuait à siroter ce breuvage amer et odieux de grandes personnes. Il faut bien s'occuper.

Autour de la table, il y avait une farandole de Black et assimilés, penchés sur leurs assiette avec aussi peu d'attention qu'un homme politique sur les problèmes de ses électeurs, chacun s'évertuant avec un talent génétique à user la courtoisie de son voisin sans se déparaître de la sienne. Il y avait tatie Andromeda, la plus brave et aimables de tous et de fait la plus détestée, qui à force de demi-mots et de mielleuses acidités, menait lentement mais sûrement la Reine Démoniaque à l'apoplexie – en cause un certain Ted Tonks dont on attendait avec une impatience fébrile de connaître la généalogie avec précision, et qu'Andromeda tenait à épouser coûte que coûte.

Il y avait la Reine Démoniaque, la mère de la mère de Draco, que Draco appelait la Reine Démoniaque parce que sa mère lui interdisait farouchement de l'appeler Cruella, ce qui était pourtant son prénom, du moins selon les souvenirs sélectifs de Draco, qui voulait bien reconnaître en lui-même qu'elle devait avoir un nom encore plus laid que ça, quelque chose comme Fruella, Druella ou Truella. La Reine Démoniaque gouvernait sur la table comme sur un terrain conquis par le sang et les larmes, et ne tolérait par conséquent pas le moindre écart, en respect aux proches tombés au combat. Draco se rappelait le gentil papi Cyg, qui lui glissait des chocogrenouilles et des petites noises dans les poches à chaque visite. Il avait succombé d'une sorte de poison le lendemain des cinq ans de Draco, et le garçon savait pertinemment à quel poison on se référait : la Reine Démoniaque elle-même, bien sûr. Qui d'autre pour empoisonner la vie de quelqu'un jusqu'à épuisement ?

Autour de la table, il y avait encore Lucretia, qui avait un lien de parenté trop branchu avec Draco pour qu'il prenne la peine de le mémoriser. Puis il y avait Fausta Gamp, une espèce de cousine de vingt ans qui ne servait à rien (c'était vrai, ça, à quoi pouvait bien servir une cousine de vingt ans ? Theodore Nott, lui avait de vraies cousines, des cousines de son âge), et juste à côté d'elle se tenait Nicias, son espèce de mari qui ne servait à rien non plus. Pour finir il y avait Tiberius, un gros niais plus bête qu'un balais à qui Draco piquait ses beaux mouchoirs en soie. Il en faisait collection, sous son matelas.

Draco, coincé entre ses géniteurs, qui lui voulaient manifestement autant de bien qu'à un animal de compagnie qu'on traîne avec soi pour la décoration, s'ennuyait aussi pire qu'un strangulot.

A cette pensée, il se mit à imiter le strangulot.  
Légère ondulation du corps.  
Bouche qui s'ouvre mollement.  
Légère ondulation du corps.  
Bouche qui se referme mollement.

Il continua pendant deux minutes, dans l'indifférence générale, puis se remit à picoler. L'horloge du salon, qu'il regardait toutes les dix minutes en se tordant le cou, affichait quinze heures huit. On n'en était pas tout à fait au dessert. Forcément, personne ne prêtant attention à son assiette, les assiettes restaient pleines.

Avec dans l'idée d'aider l'heure du dessert à se rapprocher, Draco tira discrètement sur l'assiette de son père et entreprit de manger sa côte d'agneau.

C'est alors que survint le truc le plus abominable qui peut arriver à un enfant dans ce genre de réunion de famille. On s'intéressa à lui. Pire. La Reine Démoniaque s'intéressa à lui.

-Et le petit Dragon, il est sage ? lança-t-elle avec sourire menaçant.

Tous les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers l'enfant blond qui affolé, repoussa l'assiette de son père.

-Il y a une tâche à sa chemise, fit remarquer Lucretia à Narcissa.

Cette dernière darda un regard de cobra vers la vipère et sortit sa baguette pour faire disparaître la tâche.

-Dis-moi, Draco, il n'est pas un peu serré, ce costume ? Narcissa, tu n'habilles plus ton fils correctement ?

La Reine Démoniaque souriait salement en fixant l'enfant de son regard noir et bleu, maléfique. Draco rentra sa tête dans les épaules et récita mentalement le cantique de protection : « Meurs sale démon, meurs meurs meurs meurs meurs ».

-Il a un regard insolent, cet enfant, cracha la Reine démoniaque.

Draco ne cilla pas, et sous la table, il sentit sur chacune de ses cuisses une douce pression de soutien de la part de ses parents. Lucius Malfoy était très fier que son fils ait un regard insolent, et Narcissa était très satisfaite que son fils provoque sa mère. Draco se crut en droit de tirer la langue.

_Tirer la langue._

Le drame.

Ça n'a pas le sens de la mesure, les enfants.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir tiré un sourire :)  
Zib  
Lupiot


	3. Si petit, HP&Dursleys

Me revoilà :) Avec un premier drabble "Dursley", qui sera suivi par 2 autres.

Merci à Blackmoony, DameLicorne, Lou, Dulanoire, Carla Snape, Dr Ciboulette, Titemb-Bm, E. Grythemer & Granivol pour vos messages, je suis ravie de voir que ces petites scènes de vie vous plaisent ! J'ai répondu à quelques-uns d'entre vous, et je répondrai bientôt à ceux qui restent.

* * *

**Personnages** : Vernon & Pétunia

**Cadre** : Un colis inattendu en ce matin du 1er novembre.

**Note** : Dans ma vision des choses, Pétunia, malgré son caractère exaspérant, a une affection inavouée pour Harry - affection si bien dissimulée qu'elle est à peu près inconnue de Harry - qui transparaîtra généralement dans mes drabbles Dursley.

* * *

**Si petit**

La nuit avait été douce et lorsque Pétunia ouvrit la porte pour aller chercher la nouvelle bouteille de lait, elle sentit sur ses joues la tiédeur de l'air du premier novembre. On connaissait un agréable été indien cette année-là, et Pétunia huma, les yeux fermés, savourant cet instant de liberté, sans son enfant, sans son mari, rien qu'elle, une jolie fleur au matin calme.

Mais son regard dès qu'elle rouvrit les paupières après cette demi-seconde de vagabondage de l'âme, fut inexorablement attiré par la petite masse sombre à ses pieds, sur le perron. La main sur le chambranle de la porte, Pétunia ouvrit la bouche, se sentant faible brindille dans le dangereux univers. Quelle catastrophe avait apporté ici ce frêle colis, quel dieu avait soufflé sur le panier de cet improbable Moïse, et quelle destinée était la sienne, femme découvrant l'enfant endormi sur le pas de sa porte ?

Elle resta immobile, statufiée, une trop brève minute, et trouva l'air moins doux et le temps moins enchanteur que d'abord. Il lui fallut revenir à la réalité, quitter la beauté de la mythologie pour retrouver l'épreuve du quotidien, et faire appel à la raisonnable panique des gens normaux, à son mari.

-Vernon ! cria-t-elle, émue et étourdie, en direction de la cuisine.

Son mari, qui n'était pas encore aussi ventripotent qu'il le serait plus tard, grogna comme un homme qui s'éveille et quitta la table du petit déjeuner.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il en avisant la détresse silencieuse de sa femme.

Puis il vit le petit tas de couvertures, écarquilla les yeux, se redressa dans sa robe de chambre. Sans se concerter, le couple avança fébrilement de deux pas curieux et se pencha sur le visage de l'enfant.

-Regarde cette vilaine balafre, ne put s'empêcher de dire Pétunia. Pauvre petit bout.

Le sens commun appelait d'autres constats que celui-ci, mais Vernon se tut. Il posa son gros doigt sur la poitrine endormie de l'enfant, et le secoua un peu. Le bébé grimaça, plissa les yeux, ouvrit dans la bouche et se mit à brailler avec toute l'insolente vigueur de la vie. Vernon saisit la large enveloppe jaune glissée dans les couvertures, échangea un regard avec sa femme, et l'ouvrit lentement. A l'instant où il lut le nom de Dursley en tête de la lettre, l'homme pressentit confusément une catastrophe. Une lettre à son nom sortie des langes d'un bébé abandonné ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une promesse d'avenir aux oreilles de ce banal associé d'une entreprise de perceuses électriques.

Pétunia vit pâlir puis rougir son mari à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le papier et son visage se contracta sous l'effet de la colère ou de la peur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda-t-elle en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux blond que le doux vent chamaillait.  
-C'est...

Vernon leva vers elle des yeux angoissés.

-C'est ma sœur ?

Pétunia le sut soudain et le bref clignement de paupière de son mari confirma son intuition. Elle s'accroupit auprès du petit tas de couvertures.

-C'est le bébé de Lily, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait être là que pour une raison. Que leur était-il arrivé ?

Pétunia saisit doucement le bébé par les aisselles, et les pleurs se calmèrent en quelques secondes, la cage thoracique de l'enfant de soulevant avec de moins grands soubresauts, les cris s'éteignant dans des soupirs humides. Elle le posa contre sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! rugit son mari. Repose ça tout de suite !  
-Je ne vais pas le laisser par terre, siffla Pétunia.  
-Repose ça ! Je n'en veux pas ! On ne va pas l'accueillir ici, il n'est pas à nous ! Ça ne nous regarde pas !  
-Mais qui parle de ça ?  
-La lettre ! Ils disent qu'on doit l'accueillir !

Pétunia troublée, sentit monter en elle un fouillis de trucs chauds et froids qu'elle assimila aux sentiments qu'elle portait à sa sœur. Lily morte. L'enfant de Lily dans ses bras. L'enfant de Lily à recueillir.

-Ces gens sont des monstres, tu me l'as dit toi-même ! postillonna Vernon, menaçant.  
-C'est vrai, répartit calmement Pétunia, la gorge nouée.  
-Alors repose ça. Je vais appeler les services sociaux.  
-Tu veux que je laisse un bébé sur notre perron ?

-Que vont dire les voisins ?  
-Mais non, bien sûr, rentrons ! Va t'occuper de Dudley, il est tout seul !  
-Il est dans son siège bébé, répondit Pétunia tout aussi calmement, se relevant avec l'enfant de Lily dans les bras. Arrête de crier sur le trottoir et lis-moi cette lettre, ajouta-t-elle en pénétrant dans le living.

Vernon la suivit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Cette lettre ! rugit-il en secouant le morceau de papier en l'air. Cette lettre est une insulte ! Une provocation ! S'ils croient, les amis bizarres de ta sœur, que nous allons nous mêler de leurs...  
-Que leur est-il arrivé ?  
-Quoi ?  
-A Lily et à...  
-A...à son mari ?  
-James.  
-Si tu le dis. Ils ont été pulvérisés par l'un de leurs acolytes tarés.  
-Lord Voldemort ?

-O...oui. Tu...Tu le connais ?

Pétunia détourna le visage et passa son doigt sur la cicatrice fraîche du petit garçon.

-Il a été blessé. Il est si petit...  
-Les services sociaux s'occuperont de lui.  
-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Pétunia.  
-Hein ? Heu...

Son mari jeta un œil à la lettre.

-...Harry. Harry Potter.  
-Oui, il s'appelait James Potter, murmura Pétunia pour elle-même.  
-J'appelle l'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance, trancha Vernon en décrochant le combiné.  
-Attends, Vernon...

Vernon se figea.

Il connaissait ce regard émouvant, qui lui avait trop rarement transpercé le cœur mais chaque fois de façon mémorable.

Pétunia était belle de cette rare beauté virginale qui la cueillait le matin et la quittait aussitôt. Elle la revisitait, anecdotique, inattendue, causant les plus grands rebondissement dramatique à cette ligne tristounette que traçait la vie de Vernon Dursley.

Les pâles yeux bleus de la femme s'abandonnèrent dans la soumission la plus totale à la volonté de son mari et elle soupira : « Il est si petit... ».

Vernon, homme mesquin et pleutre, aimait le pouvoir et la domination, mais biberonné aux valeurs morales de la vieille Angleterre, il se refusait à abuser d'une femme soumise. Ou tout simplement, il ne pouvait dire non lorsqu'il était amoureux. Et ce matin là, à ce moment là, dans cette lumière-là, il était terriblement amoureux.

-Tu... Tu veux le garder ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Pétunia baissa les yeux sur Harry, sourit, puis embrassa son mari sur la joue.

-Je te laisse t'occuper de la paperasse.

Et elle partit vers la cuisine. Le charme était rompu. Vernon, vaincu.

* * *

Parce que, si les Dursley étaient vraiment les odieux personnages que l'on nous conte, Harry aurait été élevé par l'assistance publique.  
S'il a vécu onze années de bonheur dans ce charmant placard, je pense qu'à l'origine, c'est grâce à Pétunia :D

En espérant vous avoir apporté une distraction,  
à bientôt,  
Lup.


	4. 4, Privet Drive, HP&DD&PD

Coucou :)

Tout d'abord, j'ai oublié de préciser 2 choses dans le dernier chapitre :

1 – Oui, effectivement, il y a une erreur chronologique de taille dans le 2e drabble (Repas de famille chez les Malfoy) : j'écris que les parents de Tonks n'en sont qu'aux tractations, alors que Tonks étant plus âgée que Draco elle est forcément déjà née. Mea culpa. La plupart de ces drabbles ont été écrits sur défi, et je n'avais pas toujours le temps ou la possibilité de faire des recherches – et en l'occurrence, cette incohérence m'a totalement échappé xD.

2 – Désolée de vous avoir laissé 3 semaines sans nouvelles alors que je vous avais laissé entendre que j'avais matière à maintenir le rythme. Pas ma faute. Mon compte a merdé pendant 3 semaines.

Tant que j'y suis, pour les lecteurs de Petit qui passeraient par là : chapitre 23 terminé, sera publié ce soir ou demain, dès que j'aurai le feu vert de ma bêta.

Ah et encore une chose, même si je remercie toujours toutes les aimables personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message à la fin de leur lecture (:D J'ai répondu à tout le monde ce coup-ci, je suis à jour) je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement E. Grythemer pour son super message (je le fais ici car je ne peux pas répondre par message personnel aux reviewers non-inscrits sur feufeunet). Et c'est tout je disparais.

* * *

4 drabbles se déroulant au "4, Privet Drive"

**Personnages :** Pétunia, Harry, Dudley

Note : les 3 premiers drabbles sont du point de vue de Pétunia, le dernier de celui de Harry.

Note bis : je ne pense pas que le premier soit réaliste.

**Thème :** triangle affectif.

* * *

**Maman**

-Répètes après moi.  
-Répètes après moi.  
-Mais non, pas ça !

Dudley donna un coup de poing dans la frêle épaule de Harry, qui n'en garda pas moins son regard intensément provocateur. Il savait reconnaître l'étincelle de méchanceté dans les yeux de son cousin, et lorsque celui-ci démarrait un jeu cruel, il se tenait sur ses gardes. Il ne se trompait jamais.

-Répètes : moi, j'ai pas de Maman.

Une boule se coinçant dans sa gorge, Harry se força à sourire et répéta :

-Toi, t'as pas de Maman.  
-Mais non, _toi_, t'as pas de Maman.  
-_Toi_, t'as pas de Maman.

Dudley inspira comme un buffle, et chargea. Harry leva ses avant-bras devant lui et reçut un solide coup de tête.

-Aaaïe !  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ! intervint Pétunia de sa voix perçante.

Dudley chouina ostensiblement en se frottant la tête, et Harry grimaça de douleur pour ses avant-bras meurtris, sur lesquels apparaissaient déjà des taches roses, qui deviendraient bientôt bleues.

-Vous vous êtes encore battus ?  
-C'est Harry ! Il arrête pas de m'embêter !  
-Non, je... ! protesta Harry.  
-Harry, arrête de provoquer ton cousin.  
-Mais je... !  
-Et toi Duddy, arrête de lui taper dessus ! Allez, faîtes la paix, vous me fatiguez.

Harry fit la moue.

-Pouah ! s'exclama Dudley. Je fais pas la paix avec lui, c'est pas mon copain !  
-On ne discute pas, faîtes vous un bisou.

Maugréant et boudant, les deux garçons de cinq ans se firent une bise mouillée.

L'étincelle de cruauté juvénile disparut des prunelles du petit blond. Dudley Dursley changeait d'humeur comme de slip.

-Maman, ce soir, Harry il pourrait dormir dans ma chambre ?  
-Heu, mon ange... Pas ce soir, non...

Elle s'accroupit à leur niveau et chuchota :

-Mais Papa part en voyage d'affaires dans deux semaines. Si vous êtes bien sages, Harry pourra dormir dans ta chambre. Mais c'est notre petit secret à tous les trois, d'accord? Tous pour un...

Elle leva son poing entre eux.

-...Et un pour tous ! renchérirent les conspirateurs en superposant leurs mains à la sienne.

* * *

**Placard**

Dudley était un garçon capricieux.  
Mais vraiment.

Parfois, Pétunia se demandait ce qu'elle avait raté pour que Dudley se sente à ce point dépourvu de tous les privilèges auxquels avaient droit les autres enfants, à ce point que – malgré les efforts de sa mère aimante pour apaiser la tempête – il criait et pleurait et tapait des poings en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

Pour des choses ridicules.  
Mais vraiment.

-Et, pourquoi _lui_ il a le droit de dormir dans le placard et pas moi ? s'époumonait-il ce jour-là.

* * *

**Sa plus jolie trahison**

Bien sûr que Pétunia préférait son fils à son neveu. Évidemment.  
C'était son fils, après tout.  
Et ce n'était que son neveu.  
Pétunia aimait Dudley comme la prunelle de ses yeux, il était son trésor, son ange. Mais Pétunia ne détestait pas Harry comme Vernon le détestait. Elle l'aimait comme son petit oiseau fragile, elle le regardait sourire et jouer avec un plaisir coupable tandis que Vernon lui tombait dessus à la moindre occasion. Sa plus jolie trahison, c'était lorsqu'après avoir bordé Dudley, elle descendait enfermer Harry dans son placard : au lieu de tourner le verrou en silence comme le faisait son mari, elle ouvrait doucement la porte et appelait.

« Harry ? »

Parfois, il dormait déjà, lorsque l'histoire racontée à Dudley avait été trop longue. Et parfois, il ne dormait pas encore, ses yeux verts grand ouverts, fixés sur les marches de l'escalier qui servaient de plafond à sa petite, toute petite chambre. Mais chaque fois sans exception, elle se penchait sur son front et déposait le traditionnel baiser du soir à côté de sa maudite cicatrice.

* * *

**Boxe**

Harry comprenait à peu près qu'on l'ignore. Pétunia, Vernon, ils avaient autre chose à penser que lui, quelqu'un d'autre à aimer ; ils avaient Dudley. Harry comprenait. Il comprenait également la méchanceté perverse de Dudley, après tout ce n'était qu'un gosse, même si ce n'était pas juste et qu'il rêvait de lui passer la tête dans le mixer, Harry comprenait Dudley.

Mais parfois, ils se demandait si de la part de ses parents d'adoption, il n'y avait pas une certaine dose de PURE CRUAUTE.

Parce que, cette idée d'inscrire Dudley à la boxe, c'était quoi, à part de la pure cruauté ?

* * *

Comme chaque fois : j'espère qu'ils vous ont arraché un sourire, ou mieux, qu'ils vous ont fait vagabonder au 4, Privet Drive, l'espace de quelques minutes. Après tout c'est là qu'ont commencé nos 7 tomes de bonheur :)


	5. Spécial, AD&KD

Hello mes beaux,  
oui, je me remets à la publication ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire – le pire restant mes délais bien sûr – mais entre deux bouchées de drabbles, j'ose croire que le suspense ne vous fait pas transpirer la nuit.

Gastronomie thématique pour les drabbles à venir : Albus en six saveurs : doux, sucré, piquant, pimenté, amer et bien sûr, acidulé.

**Ce 8****ème**** drabble :  
****Personnages **: Kendra et Albus Dumbledore  
**Cadre **: enfance d'Albus

* * *

**Spécial**

Kendra aimait ses enfants inconditionnellement, mais elle aimait Albus encore plus. Parce qu'Albus était spécial.

Albus avait une mémoire d'éléphant. Mais il était surtout bon et drôle.  
-Les enfants, vous reconnaissez les étoiles dans le ciel ? demanda Kendra, ses deux fils sur les genoux. Celle qui brille très fort c'est...  
-Sirius, ou l'étoile du berger, répondit aussitôt Albus en tendant le doigt.  
-Et Aberforth, tu v...  
-Et il y a aussi Murzim, Muliphen, Wezen, Adhara, Furud, et Aludra, dans la constellation du Grand Chien, s'enthousiasma l'aîné en les désignant les unes après les autres. Et pis après y en a des petites mais on les voit pas bien.  
-Tu m'impressionnes, mon chéri, sourit Kendra en embrassant son fils de cinq ans, mais laisse un peu jouer ton frère. Aber, quelle est cette étoile si belle, la deuxième plus brillante après Sirius ? Tu te souviens mon poussin ?  
-C'est l'étoile... l'étoile... se concentra Aberforth en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'Albus gigotait sur le genou droit de Kendra, qui lui adressa un regard amusé. C'est l'étoile, répéta le benjamin de plus en plus embarrassé, l'étoile...  
-L'étoile d'araignée, enfin, sourit Albus en donnant un coup de coude mutin à son frère.

Albus était incroyablement intelligent pour ses cinq ans. Presque trop, et parfois son cerveau surchauffait.  
-Maman est-ce que parfois quand il pleut tu cours très vite sans que tu te mouilles ? Parce que parfois moi quand je cours très vite je me mouille beaucoup mais aussi des fois quand je suis immobile je me mouille beaucoup aussi, mais parfois aussi quand il pleut j'arrive à aller dans la pluie sans que je me mouille trop, tellement que j'ai l'impression de pas me mouiller, pas toi ?  
-Du calme Albus. Je euh... non, pas moi.

Il lisait en cachette les livres de la bibliothèque, des livres qu'il ne comprenait pas, enfin ne pouvait raisonnablement pas comprendre étant donné que Kendra, toute adulte éduquée qu'elle était, devait se concentrer pour en suivre la pensée. Elle voyait Albus allongé sur le tapis du petit salon, son doigt enfantin suivant les lignes, ses yeux brillants avalant les mots à une vitesse _magique_. Lorsqu'elle le surprenait, elle s'asseyait doucement à côté de lui, lui tirait le livre des mains et posait une paume sur son front en murmurant « Albus, mon amour, tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? ». Le petit garçon disait « Non ! » sur un ton évident, comme si elle lui avait demandé s'il avait quatre bras.

Régulièrement, il se mettait à parler à une vitesse impossible, et si tout était parfaitement clair pour lui, il était incompréhensible pour son entourage. Kendra, pour ralentir le foisonnement d'idées et de mots de son esprit brillant, avait à force de temps trouvé une méthode assez efficace. Ainsi lorsqu'à l'évidence, son enfant sombrait vers le côté obscur de l'intelligence, elle demandait :  
-...Dis-le moi en rime, Albus.  
Alors le garçon, d'une part savait qu'il devait ralentir, et d'autre part s'y voyait contraint par l'exigence des rimes. Articulant soigneusement, il disait alors ce genre de choses :  
-Je disais que mon père, en son sage ministère... Devait nous apprendre à voler, assis sur des petits balais. Cela m'étonne, qu'il abandonne.  
-Ahh, faisait alors Kendra. Oh tu sais, il a dû oublier, mais je lui rappellerai.

Enfin, Albus était oh, si sensible. Il semblait à Kendra que son petit cœur d'enfant se gonflait de larmes au moindre désamour, et malgré son esprit aiguisé et ses attachantes plaisanteries, Albus avait souvent besoin d'être rassuré.  
Ainsi lorsqu'elle oubliait pendant une semaine de lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui – à propos de tous ces millions de choses qu'il faisait et qui la rendaient fière – Albus finissait par bouder, et bouder de plus en plus fort, pendant des heures, voire des jours, jusqu'à ce que Kendra lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, alors son garçon baissait les yeux et restait silencieux.  
Lorsqu'Albus baissait les yeux et restait silencieux, Kendra connaissait le remède imparable : elle le prenait tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la joue, en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait. Albus pleurait, parce qu'Albus était facilement ému, et parfois il répondait dans un hoquet « C'est que je t'aime très fort moi aussi mais je pense pas à te le dire ».

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

Pouik, les amis.


	6. L'été d'euphorie, ADGG

**Ces 9****e**** et 10****e**** drabbles :  
****Personnages **: Albus et Gellert  
**Cadre :** l'été Gellert. Selon le canon, Albus a 18 ans et Gellert 16. C'est l'été d'euphorie qui s'achève sur la mort d'Ariana.

* * *

**Les saines lectures**

L'été 1899, Albus Dumbledore passa beaucoup de temps à lire dans sa chambre. Car il avait pour nouveau voisin Gellert Grindelwald, un irrésistible dandy allemand et sorcier de talent, qui en savait sur toute chose exactement un peu plus qu'Albus – ce qui était à la fois un constat exaspérant et un défi excitant. Gellert lui conseilla quantité de titres, et Albus lui résuma quantité d'ouvrages. Ils échangèrent le savoir dans une émulation intellectuelle allant crescendo jusqu'au stade où tout simplement, ils entreprirent de passer toutes leurs journées ensemble, de huit heures du matin à deux heures du matin suivant, occupés à échanger et commenter leurs saines lectures dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Leurs discussions étaient vives et enthousiastes.

Mais il y avait un ouvrage qu'Albus voyait régulièrement dans les mains de Gellert, et à propos duquel son ami restait silencieux.

La jaquette annonçait « Légendes celtiques et bretonnes de la magie noire ». Il semblait à Albus avoir déjà lu cet ouvrage, aussi ne s'y intéressa-t-il pas particulièrement. Cependant, il avait l'impression que Gellert était souvent plongé dedans.

-...C'est intéressant ? demanda-t-il un soir.  
-Hm ? faisait toujours Gellert lorsqu'on le tirait de sa lecture. Très.  
-C'est si bien que ça ? demanda-t-il deux jours plus tard.  
-Hm ? Vraiment pas mal.  
-Mais, tu le relis ? s'étonna Albus encore deux jours plus tard.  
-Hm ?

Cette fois, Albus décolla de son fauteuil et arracha le livre des mains de Gellert.

-Hé ! protesta celui-ci en essayant de le récupérer.

Albus grimpa sur le lit et écrasa la tête de Gellert dans l'édredon. Il retourna le livre pour y jeter un coup d'œil. L'ouvrage glissa alors de sa jaquette.

Sur la couverture du livre qu'il ramassa, il put lire « Vos désirs sont des ordres... ». Il le retourna d'un air intrigué pour lire le résumé.

-...Mais, Gellert... c'est du porno !

Son ami rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Albus, des fossettes au coin des lèvres, lui adressa un regard moqueur. Il feuilleta le livre au hasard.

-Ça doit être vraiment stimulant pour que tu le lises tous les soirs...  
-C'est bon, je ne lis pas tout le temps le même, non plus, se défendit Gellert avant de se cacher les yeux d'affliction devant cette bourde monumentale.

Albus haussa un sourcil, l'œil brillant.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu possèdes un stock de romans pornographiques ?

Gellert préféra se taire et fixa son ami d'un intense et pur regard naïf. Albus l'ignora et se pencha sous le lit. Où une pile d'une trentaine de romans aux titres aussi suggestifs que « Manches à balais et bottes de cuirs », « Chaud comme le soleil en plein jour » ou « Sous les robes du Magenmagot » attendaient que l'on daigne les tirer de leur cachette.

Très intrigué, Albus glissa du lit et se mit à quatre pattes pour étudier ces œuvres de plus près.

-Gellert... fit-il cinq minutes plus tard.

-Ce ne sont que des romances homosexuelles ?  
-...

Son ami haussa les épaules.

-C'est ainsi que je préfères les choses.

Il sourit innocemment.

Albus se pencha à nouveau sur la pile avec une moue curieuse, indécis.

-... Quel titre conseillerais-tu à un néophyte ?

* * *

**Myrtille**

Gellert passait tant de temps dernièrement chez les Dumbledore que la routine familiale en avait été chamboulée. Eventrée, même. Aberforth faisait son boudin dans sa chambre en piquant des poupées vaudou à l'effigie du dandy allemand, et Ariana, petit nuage de coton et de sel, se promenait dans la demeure en attendant sans rien demander que l'on s'occupe un peu d'elle, ce qui devenait de semaine en semaine de plus en plus rare.

Albus flottait des kilomètres au-dessus des contingences humaines de sa maisonnée, assis à la table du petit-déjeuner avec son génie de meilleur ami. Il souriait toute la journée, réfléchissait la moitié du temps à des questions fantastiquement complexes et scandaleusement novatrices, et puis il vivait de brefs moments de nébuleux merveilleux, comme là :

-Albus... tu as de la myrtille au coin de la bouche, murmura Gellert, la prunelle brillante, en tendant un doigt vers son visage.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

Gellert est un personnage qui m'intrigue beaucoup, mais comme je le trouve très, _très_ dur à écrire, je me suis résolue à ne le faire apparaître que dans ce genre de scénettes.

A bientôt.


	7. Sieste, AD&MM

Je continue sur ma thématique Bubus. J'aime Albus.

**Ce 11****e**** drabble :  
****Personnages :** Albus et Minerva  
**Thème :** affection.

**Sieste**

Minerva McGonagall était le loyal bras droit d'Albus Dumbledore. Le bras, la main, le gant (de fer, à l'occasion), tout. Elle serait allée jusqu'à se jeter au feu pour une cause défendue par son supérieur (après avoir attentivement vérifié toutes les autres options). Elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil (après avoir, toujours et invariablement, soumis à discussion une idée si elle lui paraissait un rien saugrenue (c'était le cas de la plupart des idées du directeur de Poudlard (qui toute saugrenues qu'elles étaient n'en étaient pas moins brillantes (la plupart du temps)))).

Minerva connaissait bien Albus elle travaillait avec lui depuis si longtemps. Il avait été son professeur avant d'être son collègue, puis son supérieur. Elle l'avait dans la peau, aucune de ses manies ne lui était inconnue, aucune de ses pensées ne lui était étrangère, et à propos de ses idées lumineuses si elle en était parfois choquée, elle en comprenait rapidement la logique interne. Elle connaissait Albus comme elle se connaissait elle-même : il la surprenait toujours comme elle arrivait encore à se surprendre elle-même, mais leurs petites mécaniques personnelles lui étaient si familières qu'elle n'y songeait point.

Elle entra dans le bureau du directeur à dix-huit heures pour lui porter un gentil thé citronné, avec une heure de retard mais l'homme ne s'en étonnerait pas, Minerva était une femme occupée, et le thé était gentil, et non rituel.

Elle se figea plateau en main dès qu'elle fut entrée, et entendit la lourde porte du bureau se refermer en grinçant derrière elle.

Albus faisait la sieste.

Reprenons : affalé sur son fauteuil, les pieds dans ses chaussettes dépareillées trônant sur son sous-main en cuir de dragon, sa longue barbe argentée rejetée sur le côté comme une couverture qui aurait glissé, les paupières blanches et ridées lâchement closes, la respiration paisible, Albus faisait la sieste.

Albus ne faisait _jamais_ la sieste. Il avait tout d'un hyperactif, doublé d'un insomniaque. Minerva se secoua mentalement (sa mâchoire inférieure remonta docilement) et déposa silencieusement le plateau devant son supérieur, attentive à son environnement. A demi inquiète, elle s'approcha de l'homme, posa deux doigts sur son poignet, pendant au bout de son bras ballant, pour mesurer le poux.

Il vivait. Pas d'empoisonnement, a priori. Bon. Bon. Bon. Il dormait, se résolut à constater Minerva, déboussolée par cette nouveauté inattendue. Et puisque lui rendre service était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, elle le borda affectueusement avec sa propre barbe et lui retira les mèches grises qui lui chatouillaient les joues.

-BOUH ! hurla soudain le vieux babouin en bondissant sur son siège. AH AH AH AH AH !

Minerva, écroulée par terre, se redressa une main sur le cœur.

-Je vous ai eue ! s'exclama tout guilleret le respectable sorcier.

Il continua à rigoler comme un enfant en venant l'aider à se relever, tandis que Minerva, totalement kaput, avalait de l'air à grandes goulées.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

_Nigaud, grasdouble, bizarre, pinson !_


	8. Baisers mutins, ADMM

**Ces 12e et 13e drabbles :  
****Personnages :** Albus et Minerva  
**Thème :** baisers mutins.

* * *

**Triste vie**

L'un de ces inévitables entretiens tendus et déprimants qui avaient lieu avec la régularité d'une horloge entre Albus Dumbledore – Grand Manitou suprême, membre du Magenmagot, ex-professeur de Métamorphose, directeur de Poudlard et détenteur du rare et prestigieux Ordre de Merlin première classe – et Lucius Malfoy – membre du Magenmagot, père de famille tristounet, mangemort inavoué et imbuvable hypocrite patenté – se déroulait présentement dans l'immémorial bureau de la direction de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. On y échangeait des insultes voilées, des menaces ironiques, des reproches très francs et de vieilles rancœurs.

Albus était triste pour Lucius, qui était un sale type, et même pas heureux de l'être. Lucius était furieux contre Albus, qui était un parfait manipulateur et très heureux de l'être. Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, l'entretien arriva à sa conclusion lorsque Lucius se fit clouer le bec par une pique particulièrement insupportable pour son ego, ses opinions ou son éducation, et s'en alla à grands pas. Cette fois-ci, c'était :

-Mais au lieu de fomenter des coups d'Etat ramollos, trouvez-vous de saines distractions, mon bon Lucius. Ce matin, moi, j'ai volé un baiser à ma directrice adjointe. Qu'avez-vous fait de divertissant ces six derniers mois ?

* * *

**Mauvaise idée**

La plupart du temps, quand Albus proposait quelque chose à Minerva, celle-ci commençait par lever les yeux au ciel ou bien pousser des cris d'orfraie selon l'intensité de l'idiotie qui avait heurté ses oreilles, puis d'un ton ferme et le regard dur, lâchait : « C'est une _mauvaise_ idée ». Albus simulait parfois la bouderie pendant quelques secondes, mais de manière générale, il répondait sans reprendre sa respiration, avec une insolente et géniale audace et géniale, démontrant par a+b que son idée si tordue voire dangereuse était la moins mauvaise qu'on eût sous la main, à moins qu'elle ait une suggestion ? Minerva avait très souvent des suggestions plus raisonnables.

Ce jour-là, Albus avait une nouvelle idée.  
-Minerva, laissez-moi vous embrasser, dit-il le regard pétillant, en saisissant doucement les poignets de son éternelle subordonnée.  
Minerva écarquilla les yeux et sentit rougir ses joues. Albus, tout sourire, se pencha à son oreille :  
-Alors, est-ce encore une _mauvaise_ idée  
-Vos idées ne sont jamais si mauvaises que ça, murmura Minerva.  
-Pas de suggestion plus raisonnable ?  
-Au diable !

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !  
**En espérant vous avoir apporté une agréable distraction  
le prochain drabble sera… un HPSS )


	9. Fleurs, HP&SS

**Ce 14e drabble :  
****Personnages :** Harry Potter et Severus Snape

* * *

**Fleurs**

Un matin, Harry s'éveilla différemment des autres jours.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains. Il descendit de son lit avec la mine résolue de celui qui a mené de plus durs combats dans sa vie et refuse d'être mis à terre par celui-là.  
Il contacta par cheminette le bureau des Aurors pour informer qu'il arriverait deux heures en retard. Il passa par Londres, où il acheta, sur le Chemin de Traverse, des Fleures Eternelles, qui à défaut de vivre éternellement, dureraient bien quelques mois. Il composa le bouquet lui-même. Il y avait du vert et du rouge, du noir et du blanc. Ce n'était pas très assorti, mais il le voulait ainsi.  
Il transplana ensuite pour Poudlard. Il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à éviter tout le monde ; il était déjà neuf heures trente, personne n'errait dans le parc à cette heure-là : les seuls élèves à s'y trouver suivaient un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques déjà commencé près de la cabane de Hagrid, et ne lui prêtèrent pas attention.

Il monta et redescendit la bute sur laquelle était perché le vénérable Saule Cogneur.  
De l'autre côté, il savait que son cœur se mettrait à battre stupidement. Le temps n'efface rien. Ses pas ralentirent à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Vint un moment où il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Il tendit la main. Et, tremblant, déposa les fleurs sur la tombe de Severus Snape.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

Ok j'imagine que vous attendiez un vrai HPSS... dommage :D

J'ai écrit ce drabble il y a longtemps, peu de temps après la lecture du tome 7.


	10. Désaccords éducatifs, DM&LMNM

**Ces 15e et 16e drabble :**

**Personnages :** la famille Malfoy.

**Thème :** désaccords éducatifs.

* * *

**Jouets**

-Ca fera donc huit mille gallions et deux noises, sourit le vendeur du magasin de jouets.

Narcissa câlinait une énorme peluche en forme de dragon. Derrière elle, une tonne et demie de jouets en tous genres lévitaient à la queue leu-leu.

-Ma chérie, ne penses-tu pas que... commença Lucius.

La grande blonde lui adressa aussi sec un regard d'une froideur polaire, coupant court à la moindre objection.  
Lucius Malfoy marmonna quelque chose comme "...un petit balai suffirait..." et sortit son chéquier.

-Vous avez dit combien ? soupira-t-il, plume en l'air.  
-Huit mille gallions et deux noises, sourit à nouveau le vendeur. Mais je peux vous faire cadeau des deux noises, je sens que vous allez être des clients fidèles...

Au-dessus de son ventre rebondi, Narcissa battit des cils dans sa direction, tout sourire, tandis que Lucius se passait de commentaire et comptait les zéros.

* * *

**Gourmandise**

Quittant la table du petit salon à laquelle elle venait d'installer leurs altesses Draco Malfoy et Theodore Nott Jr pour le goûter, Narcissa ouvrit d'un geste ample le placard réfrigérant. Ses aristocratiques sourcils épilés de près se froncèrent en signe de contrariété.

-Monsieur Draco Lucius Orion Malfoy ! commença-t-elle.  
-Oui Mère ? minauda d'un ton adorable le jeune blond de sept ans, qui savait que lorsqu'il avait trois prénoms, il avait des ennuis.  
-Viens ici, Draco, gronda Mrs Malfoy qui répugnait à gourmander fils et héritier devant un invité, même alors que l'invité en question avait six ans et demi et dix-neuf dents de lait.  
-Oui Mère ? répéta l'enfant venu se statufier devant la vierge tel un angélique et impunissable petit Jésus. La crainte de subir le courroux parental lui faisait découvrir des bijoux de son jeu d'acteur.  
-Je peux savoir où est passée la mousse au chocolat ? attaqua la maîtresse de maison, incisive.  
-OH ! s'exclama Draco avec une expression choquée devant le saladier vide.  
-Bien sûr, fais le malin !  
-Ce n'est pas moi ! protesta l'enfant tel un martyr.  
-Draco, intervint la voix grave de Mr Malfoy.

L'enfant se figea comme un stalagmite.

-Inutile de mentir à ta mère, mon fils. Tu es au-dessus de cela. La gourmandise est pardonnable à un enfant de ton âge.

Lentement, Narcissa et Draco se tournèrent vers l'homme de la maison et plissèrent leurs fines paupières pâles, l'air suspicieux.

-Draco, va rejoindre Theodore, se détourna sa mère en replaçant le saladier vide dans le placard.

L'enfant quitta la cuisine, et Narcissa se tourna soudain vers son mari. Elle avança la tête tel un cobra, ses yeux lançant du venin, et ne dit mot.

-Tu ne l'as même pas puni ? nota Lucius, du bout des lèvres, désapprobateur. Je ne t'invitais pas un tel laxisme.

Narcissa s'approcha de lui comme d'une proie, ses yeux rétrécissant de plus en plus. Elle passa l'index sur la bouche de son mari, essuya une grande traînée de chocolat et le porta à sa bouche.

-Je me vois mal le punir pour un forfait que, de toute évidence, tu as commis. Hypocrite.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

Oui j'aime les Malfoys.

Clairement, je les invente plus affectueux les uns envers les autres que ne le laisse entendre le canon. Mais rien ne nous dit que, derrière leur inénarrable et glacial extrémisme de bonne famille, il n'y avait pas, surtout en cette époque de paix que recouvre l'enfance de Draco, un esprit complice et un amour non-dit dans le quotidien du manoir Malfoy.

§§§


	11. Dobby, DM&LM&NM

**Ce 17****e**** drabble : **

**Personnages :** la famille Malfoy.

**Thème :** l'arrivée de Dobby.

Remarque : je viens de me poser la question de savoir s'il était mentionné quelque part dans le canon que Dobby était au service des Malofy depuis X générations. Je ne me souviens pas de ce détail, mais on va dire que non.

* * *

**Elfe**

Les Malfoys n'étaient pas exactement des personnes faciles à vivre. Le dédain royal avec lequel ils traitaient tout être humain extérieur à leur cercle, leur maladive hypocrisie, et leur tendance à jeter des ordres à tort et à travers avec une impériale nonchalance, ainsi que, globalement, leurs personnalités caractérielles, en faisaient une famille extrêmement usante au quotidien. Raison pour laquelle ils subirent, le 1er juillet 1987, une troisième révolte générale de leur personnel qui, mené par le majordome, leur présenta sa démission.

Monsieur Malfoy se leva noblement et tendit la main, sachant pertinemment de quoi il retournait dans la lettre. Il fixa l'enveloppe de parchemin sans l'ouvrir et, espérant les retenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, fixa tour à tour chaque élément de son personnel d'un regard qu'il voulait doux et qui les glaça jusqu'aux os.

-Puis-je vous proposer une raisonnable augmentation ? En adéquation avec la valeur du travail que chacun d'entre vous accomplit ici, et qui est apprécié, sachez-le.

La femme de ménage croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine, affichant un air revêche. Le précepteur, la mine défaite mais déterminée, s'agrippa à son _Emile_, les ongles enfoncés dans la reliure, et laissa échapper un faible « Non monsieur ». Plus en retrait, le valet secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, toujours engoncé dans son costume de serviteur. Le matin même, au-dessus des croissants chauds, Narcissa l'avait assassiné du regard pour une tache de café minuscule sous le deuxième bouton de sa tenue, avant de le sermonner froidement sur les méfaits d'une négligence généralisée (pour conclure d'un ton retenu que de toute façon, selon toute vraisemblance, l'élégance et la distinction n'étaient pas à la portée de certaines personnes, même si l'on pouvait espérer d'elles un minimum de soin…).

Lucius Malfoy finit par se redresser de toute sa hauteur et congédier l'assemblée d'un geste agacé. La perspective d'en repasser par ces insupportables entretiens d'embauche lui faisait remonter son café.

Narcissa, occupée à se poudrer le nez dans son petit salon, accueillit la nouvelle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu n'auras qu'à trouver mieux la prochaine fois.

Lucius réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il avait besoin de respirer un autre air que celui du manoir, et fuit chez Severus. Celui-ci lui offrit un verre de vin et le bon conseil que tout sorcier sensé lui aurait donné.

-Prends un elfe.  
-Narcissa les trouve dégoûtants.  
-Elle trouve tous les serviteurs dégoûtants, fit remarquer Severus avec justesse. En voilà un qui ne donnera pas sa démission.

Lucius but une gorgée en silence, méditant. À la vérité, il trouvait lui aussi les elfes dégoûtants, mais le tout était de les ignorer. Les elfes savaient se faire ignorer, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis cela amuserait Draco.

-Bonne idée, accorda-t-il.

Il emmena sa femme et son fils chez _MagicService_ pour choisir un elfe. Les créatures recueillies par ce marchand étaient au désespoir de n'avoir personne à servir, soumises, et d'autant plus promptes à obéir. Cinq étaient actuellement sur le marché, alignés devant eux, les yeux baissés, humbles et malheureux comme les pierres. Ils se mirent à ramper à leurs pieds lorsque la famille se présenta. Draco agrippa la robe de sa mère, effrayé par tant de crasse et de si vilaines physionomies.

-Celui-ci est en trop mauvais état, déclara Lucius en désignant le premier.

Le marchand l'écarta d'un coup de bâton.

-Celui-ci est simplement trop laid, murmura Narcissa à son oreille en désignant le troisième. Il y a des limites à ce que mes yeux peuvent supporter.  
-Celui-ci ne conviendra pas, traduisit Lucius en désignant le troisième, qui fut rappelé à coup de pieds au derrière.

Il en restait trois.

-Draco, veux-tu choisir notre elfe ?

Le petit blond passa son nez derrière les froufrous de Mrs Malfoy, timidement.

-Oh, sembla soudain se rappeler le marchand. J'en ai un très distrayant ! Parfait pour une famille avec un enfant. Va me chercher Dobby, indiqua-t-il à sa collègue avec un sourire goguenard.

Une minute plus tard, un elfe arriva en gambadant, un large sourire étirant ses traits ridés et déformés, et les paillettes de bonheur éclairant ses grands yeux jaunes, ronds comme des balles de tennis.

-Dobby est libre, chantonnait-il. Dobby est libreu-libreu-libreuuuh !  
-C'est un elfe malheureux dans l'esclavage, présenta le marchand qui avait l'air de trouver cela hilarant.

Les Malfoys écarquillèrent discrètement les yeux d'un air curieux. Draco sortit des jupes de sa mère pour regarder de plus près.

-Hey, Dobby, reprit le vendeur, que penses-tu d'entrer au service des Malfoys ?

L'elfe se mit soudain à secouer la tête violemment.

-Dobby préfère rester libre ! Oh, oui !  
-Il m'a l'air d'un bien piètre serviteur, jaugea Narcissa.  
-Détrompez-vous, répliqua le marchand, Dobby est soumis au même protocole d'obéissance que les autres elfes : il vous sera d'une indéfectible loyauté et n'aura de cesse de vous obéir. Seulement, il en sera désespéré.

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Voilà qui est original, concéda-t-elle.  
-…Chérie ? demanda Lucius.  
-Il me plaît assez. Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

Le petit garçon plissa les yeux.

-Oui. Je veux celui qui chante.  
-Alors c'est décidé, régla Lucius en sortant son chéquier. Nous prenons Dobby.

* * *

A là prochaine !


End file.
